This invention relates to a paper feeding apparatus applied to a feeding portion where bank notes are fed, in machines, for example, such as an automatic cash dispenser, an automatic money exchanger and the like.
In the past, an apparatus for feeding stacked papers sheet by sheet has a construction wherein the stacked papers are pressed against the front peripheral surface of a feeding roller, pulled into a clearance between the roller and a guide element, and discharged into an outlet located at the rear of the roller. However, since the feeding roller is formed of a material of high coefficient of friction because the roller pulls in and conveys the papers by aid of a frictional force thereof, there is a possibility that the feeding roller becomes worn early thereby increasing the clearance between the roller and the guide element, as a consequence of which papers are discharged by two sheets at a time or the papers become clogged. Therefore, it is necessary to make a fine adjustment of the clearance at short intervals.
To eliminate such adjustment, a proposal has been made of a feeding apparatus having a construction in which a guide element is lightly pressed against a feeding roller. However, such an apparatus has many disadvantages in that the feeding roller and the guide element become worn out, an error in the pulling operation of papers occurs, and the like.